


The Hybrid

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: The Soulmates [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e21 The Sun Also Rises, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Klaus bit Elena.He bit his soulmate.AKA klaus' pov of the sacrifice
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: The Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213643
Kudos: 14





	The Hybrid

Klaus bit Elena.

He bit his soulmate.

As he drained her, he cursed the universe. Why was she his soulmate? What was the point in having a soulmate that he had to kill? He didn't even _want_ a soulmate. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness.

He felt her growing weaker.

He wondered if his mother had known his soulmate was a doppelganger. She was certainly diabolical enough.

Her heart stopped beating.

A pain, unlike any other, even his own death, erupted in his veins. It spread out, encompassing his whole body.

He dropped her body.

The pain only grew.

He threw back his head and _screamed_.


End file.
